LEDAKSIN COLE!
by 32N4 Nug
Summary: AbalAbalAbal!


**LEDAKSIN COLE** by **ErnaSuperCute**

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia masih milik Himaruya-sensei. Sedangkan ide cerita ini milik saya.

**Rated** : T, deh.

**Genre** : Humor, Parody

**Warning** : bisa anda lihat sendiri. Ini hanya untuk hiburan jadi jangan dianggap serius. Ada bagian yang nista. Itu semua sebab author yang nista ini. **Disunnahkan Review setelah membaca. Dilarang keras meng-Copas tanpa izin dari Author.**

**Note** : berita yang ada dibawah bukanlah berita sungguhan. Jadi jangan dianggap serius ^_^

**.: SELAMAT MEMBACA :.**

* * *

Di sebuah studio televisi swasta. Terdapat orang berlalu lalang. Di tengah ruangan terdapat layar yang besar dan di depan layar itu terdapat meja panjang. Terdapat 3 manusia berpakaian rapi. 2 laki-laki dan 1 perempuan tengah duduk dibelakang meja panjang itu.

Seperti yang dibilang tadi. salah satu Cameramen tengah bermain dengan kucingnya tapi tetap stand by dengan tugasnya. Salah satu crue creative, yaitu Tomchai tengah berbicara pada crue lainnya.

Somchai melihat jam mahal asli buatan Thailand. Dia memerhatikan angka yang ditunjuk oleh jarum jam miliknya. Angka yang ditunjuk jarum pendek itu angka lima, sedangkan angka yg ditunjuk jarum panjangnya angka 12 kurang ddddiiiikkkiiiiiitttttt lagi. Lalu dia berteriak "Stand by, satu menit lagi!" Crue yg bertugas langsung stand by dengan tugas-tugasnya.

Tepat di tengah ruangan itu. Tiga manusia itu tengah santai. Yang satu asik minum Lemon Tea-nya. Yang satu asik mengasah pisaunya. Dan yang satunya asik makan Burger yg ke-69nya (Author : Wow 69 xD).

Somchai masih memerhatikan jamnya. Bukan karena keren atau apa. Dia memerhatikan jarum detiknya yang sudah di angka 9. Dengan sigap dia menghitung mundur dari 15.

"15..." crue siap diposisi.

"14..." para cameramen langsung menghidupkan kameranya.

"13... 12... 11... 10..." seorang laki-laki yang berambut hitam dibelah tengah dan bermata hijau yang bertugas memegang mikrofon mulai mengangkat mic itu tinggi-tinggi agar tak ikut di shoot oleh cameramen. Tapi, tetap mendapatkan suara yang bagus.

"9... 8... 7... 6... 5..." semua crue langsung berposisi pada tugasnya.

"4... 3..."

"2..." yang dibelakang layar yang besar itu menghidupkan layar dan munculah kata yang besar-besar dengan background biru.

"1!" Somchai selesai menghitung. Crue yang di belakang langsung mengganti iklan dengan opening Acara itu.

Acaranya sudah dimulai tapi reporter yang didepan sana masih asik dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Saking kesalnya Somchai melihat tingkah reporter itu. Dia langsung berteriak memanggil nama mereka. Dan langsung membuat mereka kaget bingo plus reflek. Reporter yang asik minum teh itu dengan spontan menjatuhkan cangkir tehnya (sfx : **PRAANK!**). Reporter yang sedang asik mengasah pisaunya, pisaunya langsung terlempar ke atas dan dengan sigap di tangkapnya. Dan reporter yang sedang asik makan burgernya itu langsung keselek burger, dan dia langsung minum air putih (dengan terpaksa, karena dia gak suka air putih) dan memukul-mukul leher bagian belakangnya. Berusaha mengeluarkan burger yang nyangkut di tenggorokan. Dan untungnya burgernya keluar. Somchai langsung menulis di papan tulis kecil yang dipegangnya. Dia menulis_** 'UDAH MULAI TAUK! CEPETAN BUKA!'**_

Ketiga reporter itu langsung membuka acara itu. "Selamat sore pemirsa yang dirumah. Salam sejahtera untuk kita semua. Kini Ledaksin Cole akan menyampaikan beberapa berita penting" ucapan salam mereka bertiga.

"STOP! STOP!" Cegah reporter yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru safir yang dibingkai oleh kacamata.

"Eh? Kenapa lu, Pret?" tanya reporter yang berambut pirang platinum dengan pita putih dikepalanya dan bermata ungu.

"Ini beneran namanya Ledaksin Cole?!" Tanya reporter itu.

"Mungkin Ledakin Sore kali" jawab reporter wanita itu asal-asalan.

"Iih, ini beneran disini tertulis **LEDAKSIN COLE!**" Sambung reporter yng beralis tebal itu sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kertas yang dipegangnya.

Reporter perempuan itu langsung tersentak mengambil kertas miliknya dan ternyata yang tertulis dikertasnya pun sama** 'LEDAKSIN COLE'**

"Eh! Kreatip! Ini beneran namanya LEDAKSIN COLE?!" Tanya reporter itu pada kru kreatif.

"Beneran, mas" jawab pemimpin kru kreatif yaitu Tomchai.

"Iih, gak kreatip banget sih namanya. Udah gak kreatip, gak AWESOME lagi!" Protes reporter itu.

Dan nan jauh disana seorang wartawan yang sedang bertugas tiba-tiba bersin. "ACHOO!"

"Kenapa lo, bro?" Tanya rekannya.

"karena gue AWESOME jadi sering diomongin sama orang. Kesesese~" jawab si wartawan itu sambil ber-kesesese ria.

Balik ke studio.

"UDAH! BANYAK PROTES LO! ITU NAMA UDAH DARI DULU KALI! KALO GAK PERCAYA TENGOK BELAKANG!" teriak perintah Tomchai stres sambil nunjuk layar besar dibelakang reporter itu.

Reporter itu langsung nengok kebelakang tepat di layar besar disana tertampang jelas kata **'LEDAKSIN COLE'**. Memutar kembali posisi duduknya dan nyengir kuda.

"Dah cepet terusin!" Perintah Tomchai.

lalu kamera men-zoom in pemuda beralis tebal itu. "Mari kita lanjutkan. Saya Arthur Kirkland" ucap reporter yang beralis tebal itu. Lalu kamera menggeser ke kanan tepat reporter perempuan itu berada. "Saya Natalya Arlovskanya" ucap reporter bersurai platinum itu. Lalu kamera menggeser ke kanan tepat di reporter bermata biru safir dan berambut pirang. "dan Saya Alfred F. Jones. Tapi, saya gak jones loh" ucap reporter itu.

"Kalo lu gak jones. Mana pacar lu sekarang?" Ejek Natalya yang ada disebelahnya.

"Ada kok" jawab Alfred.

"Mana?" Tagih Natalya.

"Disebelah gue. Lu" jawab Alfred sambil nunjuk Natalya. Hal itu langsung membuat Natalya merona. (Author di rajam pisau)

Alfred yang melihat reaksi Natalya langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan Alfred pun langsung kena tinju berkali kali. Arthur yang melirik Alfred dan tertawa melihat nasib Alfred yang kena tinju Natalya.

Arthur langsung memutar sedikit kursinya. Kamera di zoom in. "Berita yang pertama. Naiknya harga paket BBM membuat para siswa menjerit histeris. Seperti yang terjadi di salah satu sekolah menengah pertama ini. Baiklah kita sudah tersambung dengan wartawan kita... Hallo, Feliciano. Bagaimana situasi di sana?"

"Ciao~ Arthur. seperti yang terlihat disini, ve~" dibagian setting. Langsung men-setting. Sehingga hanya gambar Feliciano lah yang ada di layar televisi.

"Terdengar teriakan siswa yang histeris karena harga paket BBM naik. Yang semulanya harga paket BBM berkisar 39-45 ribu/bulan. Sekarang menjadi sekitar 65-78 ribu/bulan. Hal ini membuat para siswa harus membeli pulsa 2 kali lipat dari yang biasa mereka beli, ve" Feliciano melaporkan dengan background puluhan siswa yang menjerit histeris.

"Mari kita tanyakan pada salah satu siswa" Feliciano mendekati salah satu siswa yang sedang jerit-jeritan histeris sambil guling-gulingan. "Dik, kenapa kamu tadi jerit-jeritan sambil guling-gulingan?" Tanya Feliciano pada siswa yang bernama santi (kan dilayar muncul namanya. Jadi gak perlu ditanyain namanya).

"Saya tuh, jerit-jeritan histeris sambil guling-gulingan bukan karena harga paket BBM naik atau apa. Tapi, karena temen saya nunjukin foto pair USUK yang lagi *piiiiiip*" jawab siswa yg bernama santi itu dengan sangat PeDe sambil nunjukin gambar yang ada diponselnya ke kamera. Di studio Arthur dan Alfred lagi ngumpet di kolong meja. Alfred gak mau kena hadiah spesial dari Natalya (Natalya emang pacarnya). Arthur mengumpat sambil mengutuk para FuJoDanshi yang bikin gambar itu dan nyebarin itu. Balik ke TeKaPe. Kiku yang merupakan Cameramen sekaligus fudanshi. Melihat gambar yang sangat hot ngejeletot itu langsung ngeluarin hape nya terus minta dikirimin lewat Bluetooth. Dan itu langsung disambut anggukan setuju oleh santi. Dan fujodanshi yang di rumah yang melihat gambar yang sangat hot ngejeletot apalagi pair no.1 di hetalia langsung meng-Screenshoot(?) tv mereka. Yang Feliciano takutkan bila santi punya gambar GerIta. kalau ditunjukin ke kamera yang langsung live gak bisa disetting secara cepat. Dan dunia tau aibnya. Bisa-bisa dia gak boleh tidur bareng sama Ludwig lagi dan harus tidur sambil meluk guling.

"Terus kamu gak cemas kalau harga paket BBM naik?" tanya Feliciano.

"Saya mah ngapain cemas. Kan saya BBMan pake wifi rumah atau wifi sekolah atau nyolong wifi tetangga" jawab santi dengan santai sambil nyengir kuda. berhasil membuat Feliciano beserta Kiku gegubrakan ria.

"Terima kasih telah mau diwawancarai dik Santi" ucap terima kasih Feliciano pada Santi. Santi hanya membalas nya dengan senyuman dan angukan dan dia mulai melanjutkan lagi jerit-jeritnya.

"Saya Feliciano vargas beserta Kiku Honda melaporkan dari tempat kejadian. Kembali ke studio." Dan setelah itu langsung menampakan Natalya yang gilirannya membawakan berita.

"Terima kasih Feliciano. Beralih ke berita selanjutnya." Memutar kursinya kekanan sedikit. Cameramen yang mendapat gilirannya, lalu meng-zoom in Natalya. "Kabar gembira bagi kita semua~ Pesawat Udarasial yang sempat hilang kontak Sekarang sudah di temukan~ Berikut ini laporannya." Sambil nyanyi ala iklan emas*in.

Beralih ke Gilbert yang sedang megang mic dan benerin rambutnya. Pemuda bersurai platinum pendek dan bermata merah darah itu masih benerin rambutnya. "Gimana, Ton? Dah ganteng belom?" Tanya Gilbert pada Antonio yang merupakan Cameramen. Dan Antonio hanya mengacungkan jempolnya. Dan fangirls Gilbert pada pingsan semuanya.

"Selamat sore pemirsa. Saya Gilbert Beilschmidt yang AWESOME. Akan melaporkan berita yang AWESOME bahwa pesawat Udarasial kita yang sempat hilang kontak sekarang sudah diketemukan. Dan kusut punya kusut rambut mbak kunti. pemirsa pesawat Udarasia kita itu nyangkut di pohon mangga milik salah satu warga kampung Pnyukcium. Awalnya pesawat itu melintas di atas pohon rambutan, tetangganya pohon mangga. Karna melihat buah rambutan dan mangga yang matang dan mengugah selera sampai bikin saya yang AWESOME ini ngiler lihat buahnya yang matang-matang. Jadi pengen nyolong sama pohon-pohonnya. Kehilangan kendali sehingga harus menyangsangkannya di pohon mangga. Beruntung pilotnya berserta penumpangnya dapat keluar dan menikmati buah mangga serta rambutan colongan mereka" Jelas Gilbert (yang ngaku-ngaku lebih AWESOME dari Author) dengan latar belakang pohon mangga dengan figure pesawat Udarasial yang nyangkut di salah satu dahan pohon itu.

"Dan ini adalah para korban yang selamat" ucap Gilbert sambil mengarah pada warga yang tinggal di kampung itu sedang makan buah mangga dan rambutan. Salah satu warga itu mengenakan seragam pilot. Beberapa anak gadis yang berpakaian pramugari. Dan sisanya memakai pakaian kantoran berserta jas dan dasi. "Oi, kalian! sini makan mangga bareng-bareng" ajak warga yang mengenakan seragam pilot pada Gilbert dan Antonio. Gilbert dan Antonio mengangguk tapi sebelum menyusul mereka. Gilbert menutup laporan "sekian laporan yang saya sampaikan. Saya Gilbert Beilschmidt dan Antonio Fernandes Carriedo. Melaporkan dari tempat kejadian. Kembali ke Studio." Setelah gilbert menutup laporannya. Gilbert dan Antonio langsung menyerbu mangga yang sudah dikupas dan dipotong-potong.

Kembali ke studio. Seharusnya sekarang giliran Alfred untuk membawakan berita malah menghilang. Kemana tuh anak. Mana si Arthur gak ada lagi. Kelihatannya hal yang akan menggeparkan dunia akan terjadi. Si asisten produser yaitu Elizaveta dengan radarnya menemukan sesuatu hal yang berbau yaoi di toilet. Dia tak boleh melewatkan hal ini. Dengan bergegas dia memakai wig rambut pendek. Untung dia pakai celana panjang jadi penyamarannya kagak bakal terbongkar. Lalu bergegas ke toilet. Saat sampai di toilet dia menemukan pasangan yaoi yaitu bukan USUK, bukan pula Spamano, melainkan RoChu sedang melakukan pemasangan *piiiip* *piiip* Wang Yao (1). Dan dengan sigap adegan itu di abadikan oleh camcordernya. Ivan merupakan manager station televisi swasta ini. Sedangkan Yao merupakan Assisten Manager. Eh, ini uda jauh dari topik.

Ternyata Alfred dan Arthur masih ngumpet dikolong meja. Alfred kagak berani keluar. Arthur masih menyumpahi para fujodanshi didunia. Natalya berjongkok.

"Udahlah, Pret. Keluar. Ini giliran lo tau!" Bujuk Natalya.

"Gak mau. Tar kalo aku keluar kamu malah bunuh aku lagi." Tolak Alfred.

"Gak kok gue gak bakal bunuh lo sekarang. tapi nanti setelah acara ini selesai" balas Natalya sedikit merogoh kantongnya sambil menyeringai.

"_Nyesel gue punya pacar kayak psikopat. Tapi dia cantik sih. Makanya gue mau ama dia. Eh, bukannya gue yang nembak dia ya. Ah, pusing gue. Mami, dedi, tolong anakmu yang ganteng ini bakal mati di tangan pacarnya sendiri!"_ Teriakan Suara Hati Seorang Alfred.

"Woi! Pret! Keluar! Ato gaji mu di potong, ana!" Teriak Somchai selaku pemimpin kru kreatif.

"Iya, iya, bang. Gue keluar." Jawab Alfred dengan tampang muka gak suka dan gak rela.

"Woi! Alis Ulet! Keluar juga loe!" Sekarang giliran Somchai meneriaki Arthur yang sibuk ngutuk fujodanshi yang ada di dunia.

"Apa lo?! Mau potong gaji gue juga?! Lo potong gaji gue! Gue potong umur lo!" Balas Arthur dengan buku mantra ditangannya.

Ancaman yang keluar dari mulut si reporter yang beralis tebal ini membuat semua yang ada di studio itu ketakutan dan sebagian bergindik ngeri. Terutama Somchai.

"Ampun bang! Jangan potong umur saya bang! Ampun, ana!"

"Woi! Udah! Kapan dialog gue kalo kalian dari tadi yang ngomong mulu?!" Alfred udah sewot tiap kali dia mau ngomong malah diselak sama dua orang. Yang satu beralis tebel. Dan yang satu pemimpin kru kreatif yang dari tadi stres tingkat dewa (Author di lempar gajah putih).

"Udah sini gue lagi aja yang bawain beritanya" ucap Natalya sambil nyibet kertas yang dipegang oleh Alfred.

"Enak aja! Ini giliran gue tau!" Balas Alfred gak terima sambil rebut balik kertas punyanya yang diambil secara paksa dari Natalya.

"Lo kan pacar gue! Jadi gue lagi sini! Biar gue bisa cepet pulang!"

"Enak aja! Gak ikhlas gue!"

"Udalah gue lagi!"

"Gak! Ini giliran gue. Dah sono! Huus~ huuss~ sanaa~" Sambil berlagak usir cantik dan ngejauhin kertasnya dari jangkauan tangan Natalya.

"Lupakan pacar saya dan kita beralih ke berita selanjutnya" ucapnya sambil memutar kursinya ke kiri. Seperti biasa kameramen men-zoom in. "..." Alfred melihat kertas miliknya.

"Oi! Pret! Kenapa lo diem?!" Tanya si Reporter Alis Ulat Bulu (author dicekokin Scone yang bentuk dan rasanya sudah tak bisa di deskripsikan lagi) ... Ok, maaf ada kesalahan ketik. Maksudnya, reporter kita yang (ngaku-ngaku) Gentlemen (author diancam).

"... ini berita yang mau disampein ke mana? Kok, disini kosong sih" jawab Alfred yang dari tadi bolik-balik kertas miliknya dan ternyata pemirsa, kertas miliknya kosong melompong kagak ada tulisan sama sekali.

"Itu tandanya kita harus iklan" jawab Natalya bersemangat. "Udah sini gue aja yang klosing. Baiklah pemirsa jangan beranjak dari sofa kalian. Karena kami akan kembali dengan berita-berita yang lebih menarik" ucap Natalya dengan (saking) semangat (-nya) sampe lempar-lempar pisau (dan author langsung buka payung barunya).

Kru dibagian belakang langsung mengganti siaran itu dengan iklan.

...FIN...

* * *

**(Curcolan Author yang gak bermutu)**

**A/n : sumpah ini gak ada yang lucu. Ini saya bikin "FIN" karena ide saya sudah mentok tembok cina. Sudah tenggelem di atlantik. Sudah kering di gurun sahara. sudah beku di kutub.**

**(1) menurut saya itu sih "pemasangan cincin dijari Wang Yao". Ah, kalian ini otaknya pada ngeres. Gak AWESOME banget sih. Masa latarnya Toilet.**

**Yok, mari sumbangkan review kalian buat Author yang AWESOME ini.**

**-DANKE-**


End file.
